


Dull Colors

by Niko_Net



Series: Spongebob anime [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: first there was one, now, theres two.. based off Narmak's Anime openings..





	Dull Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I’d ever write another one of these, but guess what, I did, and here it is, this is the sequel for my other story, Colors of the Heart, and now, here's the second part which I didn't plan to write, until you asked for it.
> 
> From BOTH Narmak’s Spongebob Anime opening and Looer’s Spongebob Anime ending, Yeah, so what, here we go.
> 
> (Id written this before the second video, and I didn't feel like going back to change it, sooo, there.)
> 
> im not sure if the first story is on here, but its on Fanfiction net, under the same name : Nikonet .. ill submit that story on here too.. so just, do whatever.. R&R.

It's felt like decades since Id last seen this place, when everything was once filled with life, and not a single flame of chaos, the last time Id seen this place, flames licked the sides of the tall buildings, screams of terror, and the loud explosions filled the air around him, as he stood at the edge of it all, watching as his city fell to its knees, the citizens, begging for his help, but would receive none, they’d stand in wonder as they stood in line to be forced to submit, and if they should fail to do so, they’d be executed on spot.

Where was he when they most needed him, had he been killed in the fight to save them, and failed? Did he abandon them, left them to fend for themselves, to die as a slave? They wouldn't understand. Their begs for mercy echoed in the water around him as he stepped into the ruins of the city, filled with a lifeless grey color, the colors of death, it felt eerie, like something bad had happened here, the streets were cracked from weather and destruction, dead weeds sprouted out from the cracks in the pavements, he looked to the fading flower clouds, that were slowly blowing away like sand.

“I'm home.” he announced to the empty city, his voice bouncing off the tall grey buildings of broken glass, and scarred with the soot from the fires, rubble of the buildings littered the ground all over the place, turnt up boats laid in the streets, some crashed midway into stores, tears filled his eyes as he walked down the lifeless streets, only a few stray worms, and snails lived, they’d see him and run to the safety of a dark alleyway, or into the small openings of the empty buildings.

Memories of the day before filled his head, the beautiful laughter of the citizens filled the streets, busy with the everyday traffic, the sidewalks filled with passing fish, murmuring something to the person next to them.

Spongebob stopped dead on the sidewalk as he looked ahead of him, seeing the familiar face of his ex, Squidward, who looked at him with those beautiful red eyes he once loved, they were filled with love, and warmth, he was standing in front of a redish looking store, when he turned to look at him.

Squidward smiled at him, the sweetest smile he could muster, “Spongebob.” he called his name as he waved him over, Spongebob shook his head, wiping his nose, he was acting as if nothing had ever happened, five years ago, Spongebob looked around himself at the crowd of passing fish, maybe nothing had happened, maybe it was all just in his head.

Spongebob went to take a step but was held back as someone ran through him, it was a much younger version of himself, when he was happy, and the world was perfect, they didn't even think about what would eventually happen to the two of them. The two of them stood in front of the shop’s window, playing with their reflections as they pretended to be dressed in the fancy clothes.

I watched as the bright picture played in front of me, I could still remember that night, when we would window shop, the silly poses we made in the reflection, I could see my old self look up at him, with those big googly eyes. Squidward looked down at him, “What?” he asked, and he’d glanced to the passing couples who were hugging and kissing, “Oh.” he said, taking the hint, “I thought we were supposed to be keeping this a secret.”

Spongebob awed, dropping his head, and Squidward sighed, he hated seeing that face, and so he looked around, and waited until it was safe to lean down and give him a three second kiss before he pulled out, “Happy? Now stop making that face.” he blushed, “Well, I could use one more.” he said as he batted his eyes, and Squidward rolled his eyes, “You’re hopeless, come on, let's go home.” he said as he wrapped his hand around mine.

I was so desperate for his attention back then, I wanted everyone to know we were a thing, how good it felt to be in that stubborn ass hole’s arms, I had loved him, but what would people think if they found out?

I didn't care, as long as we were happy, it wasn't hurting anyone, and I hadn't even thought about it that the people who knew, they didn't care either, and we still loved each other, until that day, when my heart had collapsed and everything was gone.

Could anybody hear me if I made screamed, If I broke down, and these unerasable memories flowed through my head, the darkness, the hate that I feel for him filling every fiber of my being, where I can't see these colors, the colors had all disappeared, into this colorless world, so I'll continue to feel depressed today, and even tomorrow, as the memories of the past slip through my mind.

I sighed as the picture faded and I was brought back to the present, the grey sidewalk in front of me, I walked up to the same building which was a dull rusty orange, the paint chipped from the weather, I could see myself in what was left of the window, I had changed, and I could use a shave. My attention was drawn to the broken part of the window beside me, where I could see Squidwards reflection, half of his face was missing from the broken glass but I could still see his bright green eye as he stared through me.

Spongebob jumped around, pulling out his spatula faster than the speed of light, he reflected his blows, and Squidward jumped back, he was wearing a dark brown cloak, a hoodie over his head, you couldn't see his face, but you could still see his green eye, Spongebob raised his spatula, waiting for Squidward’s next move.

“Wait!” he held out his hands in surrender before he pulled off his hood to reveal that it was actually Patrick, DUN dun DUN! Spongebob’s voice got caught in his throat as he realized that his best friend was still alive!

But how! Hed watched them bury him! And he was still.. All these possible years, He had a huge scar from where Squidward had cut him down

“P, Patrick, I thought you were-” “Dead?” “How?! I, i watched them bury you! You were dead, hnn, and now you're alive?! Oh man you must be a ghost, or am i seeing things, i knew i shouldn't have drank that fucking whiskey.” He spat, shaking his head.

“How did you survive?” He asked as he extended his arms, “I'm a starfish remember, you can cut me down and I can still get back up and regenerate any part of me.” Patrick reminded him, Spongebob glanced back at his scars, “I, I guess I forgot, huh?” he said with a slight chuckle in his voice, “You shouldn't be here.” Patrick spoke up, bitterness leaked from his voice, as if he was staring at an enemy, but it didn't make since, “What do you mean? I've come home.” Spongebob said as he held out his arms to him again.

“This Was your home, but you left, right when everyone else needed you the most, you weren't there, everyone is dead, and it's all your fault.” “I didn't-” “That's right, you didn't do anything, you were supposed to be the hero of Bikini Bottom, but now, you’re the coward who ran away, and came back to save the town, well you’re a few years late, everyone is dead.” Patrick spat as he drew his sword.

My eyes travel down his sword, I instinctively draw my back my Spatula, “Don't make me do this, not to you.” I shook my head, I had trained hard, and long the past few years I’ve been away, at the time I still didn't know what I had to live for, everyone I ever cared for was dead, but I couldn't end myself, I still had something to do, I had to train, and get stronger so that someday I could return and put the mad dog down, and so I lived on, to Kill him, and anyone who stood in my way, and now, I'm standing in the presence of my best friend, who has the intention to kill me, I don't want to fight him, but I can't lose, and it's either, kill, or be killed.

Patrick wasn't the same, in truth, neither of us were, we had drawn apart, and it was all because of Him, but we could rebuild our friendship, like new, but he was fueled with anger, and was seeking some type of revenge, someone to blame, and I just happened to show up at the right time, and i can't lie that i'm not to blame, i should have stayed and fought for their ungrateful lives and i should have died, fighting a battle i knew i couldn't win, instead, i acted like coward, and ran away, and now, to this day i'm alive, and standing here, just to lose it all, but I’ve come too far.

Patrick charged with some speed, he was fast, and very skilled with his sword, no doubt about that, he could easily cut me in half without breaking a sweat if I just stayed still, but I'm not ready to die just yet, I haven't completed my mission, I dodge his swings, he’s fast yes, but I am faster.

Spongebob pushed out some water, shrinking himself to slide under him before puffing back up, behind him where he jabbed his elbow in Patricks back, causing him to stumble forward, as he was about to turn around, Spongebob had jumped up and delivered a kick across his jaw, knocking him and his sword on the ground.

Patrick spat out some blood as he glared up at Spongebob who panted, waiting for Patricks next move, “St, stop here, right now, Patrick, I don't want to hurt you anymore, please, you’re my best friend, my only-” “You Were my best friend, until you left us to die!” Patrick shouted as he suddenly stood up and forced the blade into Spongebob’s stomach.

Spongebob gasped for air, he had to admit, it hurt like a bitch, tears filled his eyes, he closed his eyes, grunting in pain as the blade twisted, he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

His hand shook as he reached into his pocket, feeling around for a syringe that he’d pulled out of his pocket that read, ‘Secret Formula’ he bit his lip before he stuffed it back in his pocket, he couldn't use this yet, he needed to wait for the real fight, but he couldn't lose here, he wrapped his hands around the blade, cutting the palm of his hands, where he’d grown used to the pain, he looked up at Patrick, pulling the blade all the way through his body.

His blue eyes flared as he gripped Patricks arms with a tight grip, he twisted his wrists before he chucked him through an empty building, having it collapse down on him. Spongebob kicked away a piece of scrap metal off of Patrick. He pulled the sword out of his stomach, instantly healing, Patrick had lost an eye in the crash, he grunted, “I didn't want to have to do that, but you left me no choice.” he said as he pressed the tip of the blade against Patricks chest.

Patrick licked his bloody lip, “So what, you gonna kill me now?” he asked, spongebob sighed, closing his eyes before he threw the blade down beside his head, barely missing him, having it slice the side of his head, “I have no intention of ending your life, I didn't come here for you.” Spongebob answered, Patrick just looked at him.

“No ones seen him, since he killed Plankton.” Patrick said, Spongebob sighed, “He’ll come.” he said as he stuck his spatula back in the side of his belt.

“Where did you learn that from?” he asked, Spongebob just looked at him, but he didn't answer, he just turned around and began to leave but not before Patrick called out to him.

“Where did you go?” Spongebob stopped, he looked to the ground, “Away.” he answered before he turned to look at Patrick who was looking away, his eye had tears in it before he looked at him, “Why?”

Spongebob looked away, “You wouldn't understand, I'm sorry I wasn't there.” he said, Patrick just sighed, closing his eye before he laid his head back, “but I will restore everything to the way they were, I promise, if it's the last thing I do.”

Patrick just looked at him, and watched as he left, “Even if you did find him, what makes you think you can beat him? He’s too strong, if Sandy couldn't, you’re still in love with him.” Patrick spoke up, but the sponge didn't answer.  
Spongebob stood in front of two familiar houses, neither of them were in any great shape, he looked at the tall dull pineapple house, the paint was fading, chipped from the weather, parts of the pineapple wall were missing, the top window was busted, the pathway to the front door was fading, a few green stones but nothing else.

Squidward’s house wasn't any different, pieces of stone laid at the bottom, chipped and cracked from the weather, both windows were also busted, dried out weeds sprouted out everywhere, the only house that actually looked clean was Patrick’s.

Spongebob’s ears perked up as he heard the innocent laughter of his younger self being chased by Squidward, who was also laughing, Spongebob laughed as Squidward shoved him against the door and began to devour him, they were making out, tongue and all, their hands ran around each other, Spongebob let out a gasp as he felt something rub against him, he held on tighter, he wanted him Now.

Squidward pushed the two of them inside, and the older Spongebob made his way to the back window, where he stood outside, watching as the two interacted, Squidward had Spongebob pinned beneath him, Spongebob’s legs wrapped around his hips as Squidward thrusted in and out, they were trying to kiss but they kept moaning and panting, making it almost impossible, not that it really mattered, while Squidward worked on Spongebob’s own rod.

His tentacles sliding up his tiny square body, testing the water of his other pores which only excited the boy more, Spongebob’s attention was suddenly drawn to the front door.

He stood back, watching, “Fine, go get yourself killed, see if I fucking care, I'm Done.” Spongebob shouted as he stood at the door before turning to leave, “Done? Done with what?” Squidward questioned as he followed him, grabbing him by the arm that he jerked back.

“Don't fucking touch me, you fucking traitor, all this time I’ve wasted, and I should have known you would have been the one to go behind my back.” Spongebob shook his head, “Behind your back? Last time I checked, you were the one who liked it, ‘in the back’-” Spongebob gritted his teeth, in some sort of way, it might have been true but, how dare he bring up sex in this argument.

“Please, you’re overreacting, nothing's going to happen, you think that you can't trust anyone in this ocean-” “That's because I can't, the one person that I went to, and trusted everything to, is working, for Plankton, and you said you’d quit, for me, but did you really, guess that really shows how much I can trust someone like you, to think they love you, and wouldn't do anything to hurt you, while you were fucking me, you were working for him, I should have known that you’d be too good for that, all the things that I’ve done for you, all the time and effort, wasted on some golden piece of shit.”

“Spongebob-”

“No! Don't call me that, don't curse my name with your lips, I, I don't even know What I was thinking, why the fuck am I still here, talking to you, when I know if we, “Made up” we’d have sex, and while I was passed out in your bed, you’d crawl out in the middle of the night, and go to the chum bucket, which, you may never come back out of, I don't know why I'm still here, with you, talking- there's nothing left to say, nothing left to do but, to, just, end it, what's the point, we’d all be dead soon anyways, right?” Spongebob asked as he looked up at him.

“End it?” Squidward asked as he stepped back, Spongebob sighed, wiping his eyes before he went to turn to leave, “F, Fine leave, good, I, I don't need you anyways, run away, like all the others, I don't need you, there are plenty of other fish in the sea to fuck with, you’re fucking annoying, I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place, and I’d thought you’d grown up, but now I see that you’re even more of a kid then when we first met, just some kid who doesn't know how to grow the fuck up and be a man, I’ve grown up, so why can't you? Busy shoving your head up Engenes ass? as always, and that's exactly why you’re in debt, and on the verge of losing your house.” he shouted as he flung his tentacle towards the Pineapple, and the sign posted outfront that read foreclosure.

The older sponge scoffed as his younger self decked Squidward in the face before he stormed off, crying as he ran through the aged Spongebob, and the picture disappeared.

Spongebob opened the door to his pineapple, it was filled with dust, it hasn't been touched in years, everything seemed to be where he had left it. It's been years since I had last stepped foot in this place I used to call a home, I’d forgotten how much I missed it, it could use a new paint job, but I didn't come to redecorate.

I walk up the stairs, passing the dusty picture frames, some were lying face on the floor, broken, the electricity wasn't even on, same as every other place I’d been to, it was a good thing I had found some old candles in the everything drawer. The stairs are old, and creaking beneath my feet, that, or it could just be I've gained some extra weight, hey, does this jacket make my ass look fat?

I push through my old bed room, which is worse than any other room, it is dry, and reeks of something stale, but that just might be because of my old pal Gary, who I’d found dead, it must’ve been years, poor little guy probably starved, he had another few years to live, if I had killed Squidward when I had the chance, he might still be alive. A proper burial is in order.

“It's about time you showed your face around here.” says a familiar voice as I am knelt down beside the freshly buried grave, I pause, gritting my teeth before I stand up and slam the shovel in my hands into the side of Squidward’s face, catching him off guard.

Squidward turns to look at him, wiping the blood of his lip, “I see you’ve come to settle things, but do you think you have the skill to defeat me? You couldn't stop me before, so what makes you- OHF!” he yelped as the sponge hit him again, and went to try again but Squidward had dodged it, “Can't you let me finish my sentence?” he questioned as he kept dodging the hits.

“You know, that one hurt.” he said as he rubbed his bruised cheek, I just scoff, “You’d think it was supposed to tickle?” I questioned, “I would have thought you had died-” “That's what you wanted.” Squidward just looked at me before I glared at him, “You may have killed everyone else, but not me, I only lived to kill you in the end.” I said before I started to spin the shovel around like a spear, attempting to get another hit, if I hit him just right, I could easily end his life, but he is fast, he had smacked the gardening tool out of my hand before I could hit him.

My head is spinning, everything was spinning around me, I reach up to touch my head, finding my fingers coated in blood, I look up, after a cloud of brown dust clears, and Squidward suddenly appears in front of me.

Spongebob had been punched through Squidwards house, and into Patrick’s house, laying in a pile of rubble, he hadn't even had time to register what had happened, it had seemed that no matter how much he had trained, squidward was still strong.

I sat up, spitting out some blood, my eye is swollen shut, and he just comes, walking out of the cloud of dust, I lick my lip, “Why are you even doing this?” I asked him, and he just stops, he just looks at me, but he doesn't answer  
“You wanted to see me, sir?” Squidward asked as he stepped in Plankton’s office, where Plankton was smashing some powder in a bowl before he glanced at Squidward, “yes, you’re fired.” he said, he let out a tiny smirk, as he waited for his response.

“Wh, what? Fired? What did I do?” he asked, Plankton stood up, “You know what you did- but I don't care, if you want your job back, come by tonight, after dark-” “After dark? But, I have some plans tonight and-” “plans? With who?” he asked, an even bigger smirk crossed his lips, knowing Squidward wasn't going to spill the beans on what he’d discovered.

“With Spongebob?” he asked, but Squidward didn't answer, he just watched as Plankton picked up a remote and pressed a red button, and a graphic video, of him and Spongebob popped on Karen’s screen, of their time in one of the stalls at the Krusty Krab a while back, the place was empty that day, and their break wasn't for another few hours, and Squidward’s boat was at the shop getting a repair.

Normally, something this hot, would excite the Octopus, but, this was shot, unknowingly by someone else, who could share this all over the world, and Spongebob, he didn't know how he could take this, and he surely couldn't.

“I see I’ve got your attention, see, you don't have much of a choice, you have to come tonight, if you want your job back, it's gone, I have a new job for you, I’ll give you the deets tonight after midnight.” Plankton said as he turned to the video, “I have to admit, I didn't think the sponge had it in him, he just seemed so sweet, and innocent, but now- well, I stand corrected, what would fish think if they saw of this?” he questioned before he turned off the video, “After Mid-night, Squidward.”

Later That Night

Squidward stood in the doorway of his easter island head, looking up at the storming night, it’s been raining like this all week. Squidward stepped out of his house, looking at the Pineapple house, where a dim light was shining through the window on the second floor, Spongebob’s room, he must’ve been up, probably jerking himself since him and Squidward had gotten in that argument, if he had time, he would be upstairs, spying through his window with a pair of binoculars, jacking off to Spongebob jacking off, he had to admit, it was hot. And did this story Have to be filled with Sex, and masterbating? Like, really? Horny fuckers.

Squidward walked up to the chum bucket, soaking wet from the pouring rain, what was the point in trying to dodge the rain when it was literally everywhere, and, since when was there rain underwater? Since the first season.

The door creaked open to the chum bucket, empty, and not a single light was on, the power switch didn't even work, but he could see a little light shining through the bottom of the lab door, was he supposed to follow it? His guess was yes.

Unsurprisingly, the lab was empty too, was the meeting scheduled for tomorrow? Or, who knew, “hello?” he called out, standing in the center of the empty room, before he turned around, to the sound of a pen dropping only to have something stabbed in the back of his neck.

Squidward cried in pain, dropping to his knees, seeing Plankton now standing in front of him, dropping the syringe he’d used to inject something in his employee’s body, “Wh, what was that?” he asked he held the back of his neck.

“Now, you’re new job, is to kill Eugene, take the formula, easy, kill anyone that stands in the way, including your dirty boyfriend, we will rule the ocean together, you should be honored, you will be the key to our success.”

Squidward shook his head, “I will not-” “You have no choice, unless you want this to go viral.” Plankton said as he pushed the red button, and the sounds of their moans filled the room, “I, I don't care, I'm not going to kill anybody-”

“you just don't get it, You don't have a Choice, you will do what I say, when I say, you will become my weapon, once that serum finishes rushing through your body, you won't be able to refuse, forget putting your brain in a robot, you are the robot, I will control your every thought and move, you will be my slave, every one of your precious memories, like this one, will be erased, no one can save you, not even Spongebob.” he began to laugh as Squidward hunched in pain as a burning sensation swept over him.

He could see his past, being burned before his eyes, and he could see his future, of him killing off Eugene, and Patrick, Sandy, and even, Spongebob, he tried to refuse, not Spongebob! He couldn't, Spongebob was his!

“Bring me their heads, on silver platters, it can be used in this weeks chum.” he laughed out as the tears flowed, and his eyes turned bright green, and he was set to extinction mode, his lip quivered as he tried to resist it, “I, I i'll not-” “You will, and if you don't, your boyfriend will be the first one I dispose of, I have plenty of fish in the sea, and they would be happy to do the job, with you as the witness, his blood will be on your hands.”

Squidward’s entire body shook, he couldn't resist it, he had to, he couldn't care less for the others, but when Spongebob showed up, he had to stop, he had to refuse, with little of what he had left of himself, he was able to break free, just enough to tell him to run, and never turn back, to keep him safe, but he wouldn't understand, he was too stupid to understand, even if it meant that it would eventually turn the love of his life against him, he didn't care, as long as he was alive, even if that meant he had to hurt him first.

 

A rock is thrown at Squidward’s head, breaking him from his thoughts, seeing that Spongebob had gotten back on his feet, “Tell me, what made you do this?”

Squidward looked down at him, tears filled his eyes, of what he had done, and why he had done it, “You.” he answered, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, holding another rock that he tossed up in the air to catch. Memories came flowing back, of the slavery, much like Planktopolis, but, worse, everyone was afraid, and beaten, killed by him and hauled to a ditch to rot.

“The things, you made me do- everything, I did, was all because of you.” he glared at him, Spongebob looked at him, “I didn't ask for this- I didn't ask for any of this-” “Of course you didn't, you were such a kid, you think I had a choice? He would have killed you if I didn't-” “and what? You didn't? you took everything from me, the only reason why I lived this long, was so I could someday kill you and that day- is today.” Spongebob said before he disappeared, startling Squidward who looked all over for him but couldn't find him.

“You think you had it hard?” Spongebob suddenly asked from behind him, Squidward turned around to see him. Spongebob shook his head, “Five, years, I’d run to the end of the world, searching, for some way where we could both understand each other, I lived on for this day, even if it meant I’d lose it all, but losing, isn't really an option.” he said before he charged, throwing a punch that squidward dodged, having the sponge smile and hit him in the gut having him gasp for air, spitting out spit.

I laughed hard to myself as I’d hit him again, looking like it hurt, I sure hope I broke his jaw, maybe give him that ‘Nose job’ he's always wanted. Spongebob scoffed as Squidward stubbled back, and Spongebob rushed to kick him in the face, but got his foot caught instead.

Squidward scoffed, gripping onto his leg before he took his hand and chopped down on his leg, and causing it to break. Spongebob screamed out in pain, before he was kicked in the face again, and then in the back, and in the ribs.

What's wrong with me? Am I not strong enough? All those years, I didn't just waste them to lose! Gah! I shout, drawing my trusted spatula to reflect his next blows, using it like a sword.

“heh, what damage will you do with that?” Squidward scoffed before he was struck across the cheek with it, causing it to slice into him, leave it to Spongebob to always sharpen his spatulas.

Spongebob licked his lip, waiting for him to strike again, but he was taking too long. Spongebob shouted as he raised his weapon and charged, and Squidward smiled as he held him off, they were face to face, he grinned grabbing hold of the spatula, and snapped it in half before he head butted the sponge and sent him flying again, crashing into the dirt.

 

Spongebob groaned as he picked his head up from the dusty bar, My head was killing me, unsure if it was because of my lack of sleep, or the booze, for all I know, i could be both. His hand ran over his face, before he turned to the bartender and gestured for another drink.

The bartender sighed, looking at the sponge who hadn't once looked, or talked to him, “You’re gonna pay for those, ain'tcha?” he asked, and Spongebob sighed before he downed the drink, hissing at the sting it gave, he licked his lip a little as he gently placed the glass down.

“I’ve been paying these past four fucking years, their screams is all I can hear.” he answered as he narrowed his eyes, “Are you ok man?” the bartender asked, and Spongebob just pointed to his glass again.

“I think you’ve had enough.” he said, with those words, he looked up at him with his blood shot eyes, “You think? What could you possibly think was enough for me?” he questioned, the man just stared at him, Spongebob sighed.

“Do you know what it’s like to watch your best friends get slaughtered?” he asked, but the man didn't answer, and Spongebob shook his head, “Lucky.” he scoffed, “My whole life has turned into shit, he took everything from me, he took my innocence, and took my best friends life, right in front of me.” his lip began to quiver.

“My home, everything I cared about, destroyed, and you know what I did?” he asked, and the man glanced off to the side, before looking back and shaking his head, and Spongebob looked back down at the glass, “That's right, Nothing.” he said, a few tear drops falling onto the wooden bar table.

“Hnn, h, he was my lover, you know that? and he- I can still hear their screams, I can still hear them crying out to me, Spongebob, where are you, help us, please, please, hnn, I, I can't take it anymore.” he gripped at his head, letting the tears shed on the fourth anniversary of the mass slaughter.

“Hnn uh, shut up! Tell them to shut up! Leave me alone!” he begged as he clawed at his head, while the voices of the Bikini Bottomites screamed throughout his head, crying out for him, begging for mercy, where was he when they needed him, why did he leave them? He abandoned them, Why?

Spongebob was a little shocked when he seen the bartender pour him another glass, “It's all on the house.” he said, and Spongebob looked up at him, before he looked away and took the glass and drank it in one swig, hissing, slowly silencing the screams, which came more muffled the more shots he took until he could no longer hear them.

Spongebob groaned as he slid off the seat, pushing himself away from the bar, stumbling on his feet, his vision a little blurry, he couldn't walk straight, but what did it matter, he didn't have a license.

The sponge pushed himself inside a dark, shitty apartment, sliding on the walls to keep his balance until he collapsed down on his sloppy couch. His eyes weighed heavy like bricks. 

He groaned as he let his mind slip, he gasped under his drunken breath as someone suddenly appeared in front of him, he opened his eye a little wider, his vision still blurry, he could see a pair of glowing green eyes.

“Sq, Squidward.” he croaked before he finally passed out.

When he finally came too, he groaned, rubbing his head, awe, my head, fuck me, this is what I get from trying to forget, my body all wet from sweating, I crack my eyes open to be blinded by the light. He takes a few minutes to adjust his eyes.

His vision was still a little fuzzy, but he could still see, someone was sitting on the edge of the couch, he narrowed his eyes to find that it was Squidward. Seeing him, he immediately sat up, and hissed, finding it too much to move.

Squidward sighed, “Stop moving so fucking much, retard, you know what I always say about you drinking.” he glared at him as he handed him a glass of water and some aspirin. Spongebob glared at him, looking down at what he offered, what the fuck was going on?

“I made breakfast.” he said as he gestured to the kitchen, which had turned into that of Squidward’s own kitchen, was his mind playing tricks on him?

He slid back a little as the cursed cephalopod leaned into him and kissed him, before he pulled out, and smiled, licking his lips before he stood up and walked to the kitchen to finish cooking, hm, was that, bacon? He slowly stood up, limping to the kitchen, being cautious, he stared at him, “what's going on?” he asked, and squidward looked at him, smiling, with that smile that I used to love so much.

“Breakfast, you came home late last night from that bar, and I wanted to make you breakfast, that's some hangover you got.” he scoffed, I didn't bring myself to answer, instead, looking at the food that he’d laid out over the table, hmm, it did look good, pft probably poisoned. How could this bastard just come in here, after all these years and act as if nothing had ever happened?

“I think you had a bad dream last night too, it sounded bad, you kept screaming, I wanted to wake you up, but I was a afraid I’d hurt you.” he shrugged, he cocks his brow before he sits down, afraid he’d hurt me?

He stared at Squidward as he began to spread jelly on a piece of toast, and he looked away when he looked at him. Squidward just scoffed before he looked down at his toast, “Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

That smartass, who does he think he is, sitting across from me like that, acting as if this was all a dream, “Why are you here.” Spongebob glared at him as he silently reached into his pocket in search of his pocket knife, waiting for an answer, having squidward looked up at him, “What do you mean, what am I doing here, I came to see you.” he answered, sounding as if he actually meant it.

“You came to see me..” He questioned as he glared at him as he gripped his knees, “And For what?”

Squidward sighed, sensing that he'd woken on the wrong side of the couch, he approached him, having Spongebob immediately stand up to keep his ground, he needed to be ready if this would turn into something he wasn't ready for.

Squidward just smirked as he reached for the loose button of his shirt, “Hm well..” He paused as he plucked it open.

Spongebob just glared at him as he stepped up closer, what was he, trying to flirt with him, was he trying to get get between his cheeks? Mm no, he couldn't possibly be serious now.

“Look, i know we got off on the wrong foot last time, but if you could just let me make it up to you..” He paused again as he looked into his blue eyes, “Make up?” Spongebob questioned as he glared at him.

“You think you can just show up out of nowhere and think that you can fix everything after all that you have done?” Spongebob questioned, shaking his head, “If I wasn't so fucked over this hangover, I’d drive my knife through your throat.” he spat, “So, I’d suggest you leave, before I change my mind.” he spat, having Squidward sigh before he yanked the sponge into him.

The nerve of this guy, fuck, “Let me go.” I hiss as I try to pry myself from him, “I love you!” Squidward managed to get out from the little struggle I was giving him, hah, Love he says, Love my ass.

Squidward grunted as he attempted to stick with the boy to keep him closer while the other kept trying to push him off until Squidward forced him in a harsh kiss.

Mmph! Spongebob groaned as he tried to pull away harder before he threw a fist to his face to have Squidward immediately grab him by the wrist and painfully pull it back as he pulled out of the kiss.

“Like you can actually Touch me.” he scoffed before he smirked and shoved him on the table, having the smaller male yelp from the struggle as Squidward kept him pinned down. Spongebob bared his teeth as he kicked, but found that it didn't do anything to get him off.

“You, bastard.” he hissed, bawling his fists, “G, Get off of me.” he growled, having Squidward grin, “Make me.” he chuckled, gripping his wrists even tighter, this would leave a mark. Uh, Spongebob groaned in disgust as Squidward leaned over him and licked up his neck.

“Hnn, you still taste the same, hmm.” Squidward smirked before he nipped his skin, “Hn, fuck you.” he spat, still trying to get loose, “hm, why would I need to do that? When I can just fuck you?”

Damn it, this fucking asshole, hmm what am I gonna do? What would Pat do? Huh? Hmm, maybe if I could just, reach into my pocket- ah ha! He's reaching his sickening tentacle under my shirt, and I can just feel the electrifying sensation of his suction cups brushing against my skin.

“Oh, what's this?” Squidward questioned as he dug into my pocket and pulled out my pocket knife, and I can't help but to try to reach for it, but did i really expect to try and get it back? Psh, he just pushed me back, him taking that blade, was as if I had lost the only thing that could save my pathetic life, and I guess that is just about right, and now, I just laid under this fuck.

“You were planning to use this on me, weren't you?” Squidward questioned as if I had somehow hurt his feelings, “and, what happened to our trust?” he asked, “Trust?” Spongebob scoffed, “What trust can we possibly have?”

“Oh, come on, don't be like that.” he cooed, Spongebob just shook his head, he groaned as Squidward leaned down to him, smirking before he slid his tongue up his cheek.

“You, you have some fucking nerve, what are you gonna do now? Rape me, before you finally kill me?” Squidward just scoffed, “‘Well, Rape, is a strong word, I'll just say, im gonna fuck you until you bleed, I'll have you begging for me in no time, when i shove my tentacles through each of your pores, and make you come, heh, it's not rape if you enjoy it.”

Spongebob began to struggle some more as Squidward forced his tongue down his throat, “mm.” Squidward moaned as he slid his hand down Spongebob’s body, his hand raking against his skin as he touched him.

Spongebob squirmed as Squidward then gripped onto his pants, finding what he was looking for, he began to rub him. “Han, St, stop.” Spongebob rasped from the little bit of air he was able to receive, how pathetic.

Squidward grinned as he glanced down between the sponge’s legs as he’d began to turn hard, it seemed to have a mind of it's own, and he couldn't quite control it. Ahn, “Hmph, and there it is, and I thought you hated me.” he smirked as he slipped his tentacle beneath his pants.

Oh, dear Neptune, had it been so long since I felt someone else's hand around my cock, hmm, this should be perfect, hn, it would be perfect, if, this person wasn't Squidward. What could I do?

Squidward cried out as Spongebob had bit down on his tongue, he pulled back, blood dripping from their lips, Squidward green eyes flared, “You son of a whore.” he hissed before he attempted to punch him in the face, but he had let go of him and Spongebob dodged to his right, completely avoiding the blow before he managed to kick him off.

Spongebob panted as he quickly grabbed his blade, glaring at Squidward who stood just a few feet in front of him, he licked his bloody lip before he smiled, and then vanished into thin water, and suddenly appeared behind him.

Spongebob couldn't get out a single sound before he was hit in the back of the neck, everything was so fast, and he was somehow, pinned down beneath Squidwards foot, Squidward scoffed, “You think you can win? Pft, grow up, you’re as good as dead.” he said before he lifted up his foot and was about to chop it down on him when the sponge fell of the couch and onto the floor, panting.

Fuck, another bad dream, it seems so real, but.. Spongebob sighed as he stood up, looking down at his pants as he had wet himself, he groaned before he walked into his shitty bathroom to fix himself.

Spongebob stood in front of the mirror, staring himself in the eyes, he shook his head as he reached for the medicine cabinet and took out a flask before he walked out of the bathroom and into his room where a desk sat, piled with junk. He would stay in this spot for a couple hours trying to come up with the ultimate weapon.

 

Spongebob coughed up the dust as he tried to get up, until squidward suddenly appeared and kicked him in the stomach to knock him down, he hissed as he was hit a couple more times before he was rolled over on his back, and Squidward then sat on top of him.

Spongebob bared his teeth, reaching up he wrapped his hands around his throat in attempt to choke him but got punched in the face in return, which caused him to let go. Squidward scoffed, finding this fun, he began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Spongebob kept grunting at each hit, while his hand fumbled for the broken spatula, finding that the tip of it was extremely sharp, and with that in mind, he jabbed it in the side of Squidward’s ribs, causing him to yelp and yank the object out of his hand before he turned back to him, he gritted his teeth, now he was pissed.

He grunted as Spongebob kicked him off, and jumped back a few feet before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a syringe, biting off the cap before he plunged it in his arm and injected whatever he had in the syringe into his bloodstream before Squidward swatted him, making him fall a few feet over.

Squidward bent down to pick up the cylinder, “What the fuck is this?” he asked, before he was punched in the throat and kneed in the gut, and then punched in the back before he was smashed into the ground, all in less then a few seconds.

Squidward shook his head groaning as he spit out blood, he opened an eye to look at the cloud of dust as it cleared, while in the dust cloud he could see a pair of glowing red eyes, before it all cleared and Spongebob was left standing in the wind.

The boy was hunched over, as if something was taking over him, his bones cracking as he grew bigger, what the fuck was that shit? Before he could even blink, he was gone, and then he appeared right above him, shouting as Squidward got up and dodged a blow that would have killed him.

He gasped as he was punched in the stomach again, and again, all so fast, he couldn't even feel it until after he’d punched him, sending him flying in the direction of a few coral walls. He stuck there, panting as he caught the glimpse of a shiny red dot, and before he could move, he was punched through the wall.

The sponge still shouting as he continued to go after him, Squidward cried out as he flew back and stopped himself, able to dodge him this time and punch him in the face, which served no use, it was like he was made out of metal.

Fuming with rage, the sponge’s screak was enough to make the Earth tremble beneath them, “I WILL KILL YOU!” he shouted as he charged again, and missed, now Squidward had seemed to take control, not letting him touch him, if one of those hits hit him, he would be gone for sure!

Spongebob panted, he was growing tired and it was something Squidward was looking for, the only downside to this stuff, was that it was limited, and he needed to end this now! Spongebob grunted as he was punched, and this time, it seemed to work, Squidward scoffed.

“You will never win.” he smirked as he kicked him but got his leg caught by sponge, with only a little strength left, he was able to pull him and throw him, Squidward growled, busting out of the rocks, he laughed as he sprouted two extra arms.

Oh shrimp. Spongebob continued to step back as Squidward threw fists, left, right up and down, when Squidward finally hit and it was time that he sent the kid flying, Squidward laughed as he flew above him before punching him back down into the ground.

Spongebob bit down on his teeth as Squidward stepped on him, Spongebob struggled to get free, but found it impossible, being pinned to the ground, Again! He was sure he could win, and he could have, if he was stronger, he gave up, there was no point, he’d failed and even if he had won, what would have to live for?

Rebuild Bikini Bottom? Right, who would come back to such a horrible place that was known for destruction. He only lived to kill Squidward, to end this forever lasting nightmare, but instead, he slipped up, after five years of hard training, he’d failed to accomplish his goal, this was the end of the road, tears filled his eyes.

”So, you gonna kill me, just like everyone else?” he questioned, “I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place, why did I love you?” he questioned the both of them, “You never loved me, anyways.” Squidward looked down at him, seeing the tears in his eyes, for some reason this felt, familiar, within a second the older sponge changed into his much younger, neater self, he looked so young, and confused.

This was just before they confessed to each other, seconds really. Squidward had just walked out of his house to check the mail, when his name was called by none other then his annoying, yellow neighbor who’d also just left his house, probably on his way to one of his dumb friend’s houses.

Squidward sighed, and groaned under his breath as the sponge ran to him, but he didn't bother to stop walking, maybe if he hurried and got his mail, he could get away from him sooner. He hadn't been feeling himself lately within the last couple months, he felt sick, like he wanted to throw up, and he would sweat like crazy.

He’d went to the doctors a couple times to get checked, but, they would just send him home, and tell him that he was fine, and that it was all normal, and in his head. Was it? Was it all within his head? Squidward sighed as he reached into his mailbox to pull out his mail.

When he looked up he seen him standing there, smiling at him, he waved as he approached him, “Morning, Squidward.” he smiled, showing his bright, beautiful smile, that Squidward couldn't help but to notice, why was he staring at his smile all of a sudden? He hated his smile, but there was just something there, he just couldn't quite figure it out.

“I, I see you’ve got you mail.” he pointed to the envelopes in his hands, but Squidward didn't answer him, he just walked past him, bumping his shoulder as he passed him, leaving the sponge behind.

Spongebob bit his lip as he watched him walk away, he couldn't help but to stare at his ass as he left, I know, it's something that he shouldn't be doing, but, he couldn't help it. He was leaving fast, and he just wanted to talk to him more, he didn't know what but, he just..

“Squidward!” Spongebob called out to him as he ran after him, Squidward yelped as he suddenly lost his foot, and tripped. He groaned pushing himself up to find that he’d accidentally landed on the porous sponge.

“I, I'm sorry Squidward, I didn't mean-” he stopped talking when he looked up, and he was staring straight at him, normally he would have already gotten off but this time, no, Spongebob watched as his maroon shaded eyes scanned his body.

“Sq, Squidward.” he whispered, but didn't get an answer, he just, stared at him. Squidward glared down at him, unintentionally staring through him. He was on him, he glanced down at Spongebob’s hands as they pressed against his chest in attempt to politely push him off.

Squidward bit his lip, there was that feeling again, his face heated up, it was whenever he was around him, whenever he thought, or heard about him that he got this feeling. He narrowed his eyes as he slid his tentacle up the boys arm that pressed against him. Taking his wrist, he smiled as he pinned it down above his head.

“Squidward?” he softly spoke his name before he felt something poke against him, he glanced down, completely shocked at what he seen. He looked back up at him, still questioning what was happening.

Squidward gasped narrowed his eyes again while the picture blurred and he was brought back into time, seeing the yellow sponge he’d taken so many years ago, below him. He was older, and hate filled him through the core, his red eyes, tears were hanging on the rim of his eyes as he stared up at the monster that's taken everything from him.

“So, are you gonna kill me now?” he asked, and Squidward’s eyes widened at his words, Kill? He gasped as he felt a strong power come over him, the power to kill was still in him, and it wanted to kill him.

No, squidward fought with his mind as he bit down on his teeth, he began to shake, wanting to let him go, but, he couldn't when his grip just tightened on him. Spongebob hissed as he felt his suction cups dig into his wrists, and gasped when he was silenced.

Squidward groaned as he forced the sponge into a harsh kiss, “Hmm.” Spongebob’s face scrunched up at the sudden contact. So harsh, it hurt, Hnn, but it did, feel good, Spongebob couldn't help but to moan as he brought the kiss in further.

He balled his fists, and shifted his feet under him as they’d began to make out, “Mmph.” Spongebob bared deeper as Squidward thrusted his tongue in his mouth.

Spongebob stared up at the cephalopod in shock as he pulled out of the kiss, his irises shook as he stared at him, just as his bright green eyes faded into dark, maroon ones. Squidward blinked as if he had no clue what had happened over the course of 5 years.

“Sp, Spongebob.” he softly whispered his name, he smiled, happy to see him again, he’d thought he’d never see him again, not after their breakup, but here they were, again, Squidward scoffed before he leaned down to kiss him again, Spongebob cringed as their lips came into contact again.

He moaned under his breath as Squidward nipped his sore lip and licked him, Spongebob bit his lip as Squidward had began to kiss his neck area, hnn, he closed his eyes, Hnn, this felt, familiar, hnn, but so good.

I can't help but to let my mind drift off as he began to suck my neck and tease me, why the hell was I letting this happen? Hnn, hah, en, is he trying to make up for everything that he’d down? Hmm, everything that he’s done.

His legs slide against each side of him as he runs his hands up Squidward’s naked chest, pressing himself against him as Squidward began to dry hump him, running his hand down between him to find the lump in his pants, hnn, someone's excited. Spongebob moaned, biting his lip before inserting his tongue in the other’s mouth as Squidward touched him.

“Mmph.” Squidward grunted from the kiss, before he pulled out, he stared down at the sponge who had fresh blood on his lips, he was glaring at him, his hand on the handle of his broken spatula, which was shoved deep in Squidward’s chest, the sponge bit his lip as he pushed it in deeper.

Spongebob watched as Squidward fell back, using his hand, he used his hand to touch the blood that oozed from him, before he looked up at Spongebob who’d managed to get on his feet, he was panting, and almost weak, he still held the broken spatula in his hand.

“Wh, why?” Squidward asked, tears in his eyes, looking at me as if I had betrayed him, I bite my lip, “You, take everything from me, you kill an entire city, and you, you think that I’d forget that.” he shook his head, gesturing to the surrounding place around him.

“I, I did this?” he asked, but Spongebob didn't answer, he sighed, “For five years, I lived with the guilt, thinking this was all my fault, that i didn't try hard enough, that i should have killed you when i had the chance.” he gritted his teeth before he sat on him, smiling like a mad man, the tip of the broken kitchen utensil was poking at his throat.

“You scared? You should run away, and never come back, you’re too weak.” he bit his lip as he pushed on forward, being careful not to cut his skin just yet, “Tch, Sponge- I” Spongebob smirked as he leaned and forced him in a kiss, biting his lip and inserting his tongue before he pulled back.

Spongebob starred forth, gripping tighter onto the handle before he shoved it in his throat, having squidward immediately cough up blood, which splattered on the sponge’s face.

Spongebob sucked his lip in further as he forced his hand over his mouth as he took the jagged piece of metal out and let the blood erupt from his throat until he eventually drowned in his own blood, Spongebob sighed, sliding his hand off his mouth as he stood up.

 

“Oh fuck.” Spongebob moaned as he stood on his knees on freshly buried dirt, his hand ran down his throbbing cock as he fucked himself over Squidward’s grave, hopefully his ghost, spirit, or whatever the fuck you call it, is watching as the sticky white substance oozes from his cock and onto the dirt.

“Un, you like that don't you, ya mother fucker.” he bit his lip before a jet of hot cum shot out and onto the sand where Squidward’s head might be. Spongebob panted as he collapsed onto the ground on his own seed, not that he really cared.

He moaned as he just laid there until he seen a pair of feet just a few feet in front of him, he picked his head up to find that it was Patrick, “Looks like you did it.” but the sponge didn't answer just sighed and dropped his face back to the sand.

And so, Spongebob and patrick reunited, and fucked on Squidward’s grave, and gave birth to a new generation, and everything went back to the way it was, just, with more fucking, The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT going back through this to change this because i'm too fucking lazy, Sandy is DEAD in this ok.. Go fuck yourself if you have somethin ta say about that, this is… DONE…. Merry Christmas! YAY! There will not be another after this.. (unless you come up with a PRETTY good idea)...


End file.
